Report 617
Report #617 Skillset: Aeonics Skill: Timequake Org: Institute Status: Completed Jun 2011 Furies' Decision: We will look into implementing Solution 3. Problem: TimeQuake currently has a targeted and untargeted version, 8 and 10 power respectively. If TimeQuake is used targeted and the person is not massively warped then it will apply time echoes and 3 levels of warp and drain 8 power from the user. If TimeQuake is used untargeted and there are no enemies massively warped, it will give echoes to all enemies in the room and drain 10 power from the user. There is currently no way for non-healer researchers or sentinels to determine the level of timewarp in the target. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make targeted TimeQuake cost no power on failure, but throw the user off equilibrium for three seconds and remove the on failure effects of echoes and warped level for targeted. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add a new ability, FieldAppraisal to aeonics at 75% gifted in between Timewarp and Alacrity that carries a low mana cost, a 1.5 second EQ cost, and will show all aeonic effects plaguing those in the current room including aging, timeechoes, oracle, paradox, and level of timewarp. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Add the timewarp levels to contemplation in discernment Player Comments: ---on 5/27 @ 00:27 writes: Solutions 1 sounds good, solution 3 decent as a second choice ---on 5/28 @ 23:10 writes: Solution 3 is probably the best choice out of the three, with solution 1 as a close second. Solution 2 is kinda out there, though. ---on 6/6 @ 07:16 writes: How long is the base equililbrium cost for casting timequake currently? ---on 6/6 @ 23:45 writes: Base EQ on timequake is currently 5 seconds on an untargetted timequake, and no EQ loss on a targetted timequake. This leads me to believe that the power loss on targetted timequake is actually a bug since illuminate (timequake's equivelant ability) has no EQ loss on failure, and and no power drain. I would like to see it be the same as illuminate personally, but I think a bit of an EQ loss would be more balanced ---on 6/26 @ 06:01 writes: Solution 1 sounds fair. But I think you guys could use a means of determining timewarp level as well. ---on 6/29 @ 00:29 writes: Being able to detect timewarp would be a useful thing, be it with contemplation or with a new skill. Likewise for insanity. ---on 6/29 @ 06:38 writes: I personally don't see much of a problem with it matching illuminate. Slightly tangential: Contemplate/discern essentially just add a mana cost to do what illuminate does (attempt an instakill for no eq or power loss). You contemplate and then either instakill or keep working toward it. The only difference is Akhooshlumang in harmony can screw up mana/ego instakills but not illuminate and timequake which I believe is unfair. Basically I believe that adding a 250 mana cost to failed instakill attempts and removing eq and power penalty would be exactly the same as discerning before each attack. Adding insanity and timewarp to discern/contemplate is a good idea but it's also a slippery slope toward making it like the monocle artifact. Pyromancers would understandably want an easier way to check burn levels, aeromancers with cloudcoils, aquamancers with chill levels, mages with phantomspheres, necromancers for breaks, etc. It's possible that I am forgetting something but I cannot think of an instakill where adding a 250 mana cost on fail and removing the power/eq loss would be game breaking.